


Classical music reassures the masses

by star__light



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Family Feels, Gen, Parent Donald Duck, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star__light/pseuds/star__light
Summary: It wasn't a tactic that he could tolerate quickly, but for them whatever.





	Classical music reassures the masses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 18: Harp.

Donald finished drying the last bottle, the harp music playing distant from the small living room of his boat. It wasn't his style of music, personally, but he had discovered that it helped the triplets to sleep.

He couldn't blame them. Classical music had a calm and even relaxing harmony. It could remind him of the atmosphere of the Manor before an affair with his uncle and he couldn't help but feel pain. But he knew it was justified, it was normal. But he wasn't dumb either, he knew that the environment wasn't for raising three ducklings.

But he had to do it. He didn't want them, when they grew up, to live the same life thirst for adventure as he, to risk their own lives by traveling with his uncle. Or worse... that same desire for adventure made them fulfill the same fate as their mother. It was hard, but while they were safe, it would be fine; he thought when he heard the song finish.


End file.
